


Two Hearts, One Soul

by JennyMarie1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Immortality, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Soul Bond, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMarie1980/pseuds/JennyMarie1980
Summary: Harry and Susan become connected when they meet at King's Cross Station. What is this connection and is it as good as they think it is?
Relationships: Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62





	1. Two Become One

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Two Hearts, One Soul**

**Chapter 1: Two Become One**

**#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry Potter sat on his bed in the smallest bedroom of Number Four, Privet Drive thinking about the events that lead to the new world he’d soon join. In just a couple hours he would be headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The week before his eleventh birthday he started receiving letters from the school and his Uncle, desperately trying to avoid them, was eventually unsuccessful and his letter was finally delivered by Hagrid on his birthday at the shack they were hiding in.

It was on this day that, in addition to finding out he was a Wizard, he found out that his parents were murdered and not killed in a car crash because of his dad’s drunkenness. To top it all off his Aunt and Uncle knew that he was a Wizard and had been keeping it from him all this time. He should’ve figured it out over the years with all the weird occurrences that happened around him especially when he got angry. At times where his anger got the better of him the lights would flicker and various items around him would start to shake. He learned pretty quickly to hold in his anger. In fact he could feel his anger building up thinking about his Aunt and Uncle keeping things from him so he got off that train of thought.

After getting his school supplies in Diagon Alley he’d had to return to the Dursley’s as there was still two months left till school started. At least they left him alone now and didn’t make him do all the chores although he still continued to cook because he actually liked cooking.

Over the next two months he started reading his textbooks and trying to learn all he could without actually using magic. He picked up the knowledge fairly easily because regardless of what his primary school thought he was actually very smart. He just wasn’t allowed to do better than Dudley otherwise he’d go without meals. Another thing that he wished that had been different in school was that he didn’t have any friends. He always felt alone, but everyone he tried to befriend was run off by Dudley. He really hoped that he could make some friends in this new world.

His Uncle Vernon had grudgingly agreed to drive him to King’s Cross Station since they had to take Dudley to London to get his tail removed and he was dropped off and left without them even caring whether he got on the train or not, which is how he found himself abandoned, looking for a platform that apparently did not exist.

**King’s Cross Station**

Harry searched up and down the station for anything or anyone that could help him find Platform 9 ¾. It was getting close to when the train would leave and he started heading back to the entrance thinking he was going to have to figure out away to get a hold of his Uncle to bring him back home when he felt a pull towards a group of seven people. Five of the people had the same orange red hair so he assumed they were a family. The other two had red hair, but more vibrant looking. Two adult women were having what looked like a heated discussion although he couldn’t hear what was being said. In fact it seemed like nobody could hear what was being said as no one paid any attention to them. He could still feel the pull and so he headed over to them. As he got closer he realized the pull wasn’t to the group as a whole, but to a little red haired girl that was staring at him. She smiled and waved at him and started walking towards him.

“My name is Susan Bones, are you going to Hogwarts too?” asked the girl when they reached each other.

“I’m Harry Potter and yes I’m supposed to go to Hogwarts. Are you all related?” asked Harry gesturing to the others.

“My Aunt Amelia is the taller woman. She’s the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The others are the Weasley’s. We got here a little late and she heard Mrs. Weasley talking loudly about Muggles and saying the platform number out loud. We’re not supposed to do that around the Muggles.” said Susan.

“I remember reading about the Statute of Secrecy in our history book. It said the punishment for breaking it could be severe.” said Harry.

“They can be if the breach is large enough. All my Auntie is doing is giving Mrs. Weasley a verbal warning, but she didn’t like receiving it which started the argument. I hope they stop soon it’s getting close to when the train leaves. Why are you not on the train yet? Did you just get here?” asked Susan.

“My relatives dropped me off over an hour ago, but I can’t find the platform.” said Harry.

“Oh, I can help you with that.” said Susan holding out her hand.

Harry didn’t have any good experiences with anyone touching him that he could remember so he surprised himself by taking her hand. When he took her hand their hands glowed, a warmth spread through him and a wind picked up around them. Images of people and things he’d never seen or done went through his mind. After a moment he realized these were Susan’s memories. When the final memories passed which were of him and her meeting he felt energy from both of them merge together and the wind around them went away.

 _“What was that?”_ asked Harry.

 _“I don’t know, but did you notice that we’re speaking in our minds?”_ asked Susan.

 _“Yeah, I can also see you looking at me at the same time as I’m looking at you. It’s a little confusing.”_ said Harry.

Susan was about to agree, but she was interrupted by her Aunt calling her.

“Susan, who are you talking to there?” asked Amelia.

They released each other’s hands; both of them noticing the warmth disappear. Then both of them turned toward her quickly and bumped into each other confused by which way they needed to turn.

 _“Don’t say anything about this, Harry.”_ said Susan.

“Auntie, this is Harry Potter. He wasn’t told how to get to the platform. I offered to help him.” said Susan when she recovered.

“Harry Potter, it is so nice to meet you. I wish we had more time to talk as I have so many questions for you, but we need to hurry. The train leaves in five minutes.” said Amelia.

**Hogwart’s Express**

The three of them hurried and Amelia went through first showing them how to get through the barrier. Harry and Susan were amazed by the scarlet red Hogwarts Express. Susan said her goodbyes to her Aunt and followed Harry onto the train. They had some mishaps walking through the hallway, bumping into the walls and each other, but were able to make it into the compartment. Harry was surprised to find an empty compartment, but Susan explained that with it being a magical train there was never a shortage of compartments. They helped each other with their trunks and sat down. Instead of sitting across from him, Susan sat beside him and took his hand again. They both noticed the warm feeling again immediately.

 _“What is that feeling?”_ asked Harry.

 _“I don’t know, but it feels really good.”_ said Susan.

 _“I like how it feels too, but why didn’t you want your Aunt to know.”_ asked Harry.

 _“You saw my memories like I saw yours. Do you remember the talk my Auntie gave me?”_ asked Susan.

 _“Yeah, she wouldn’t like how connected we are and wouldn’t think it was appropriate. Especially with some of the private memories we shared. I’m sorry for seeing…”_ started Harry.

 _“You don’t have to apologize for that. It wasn’t your fault and I saw you too. Also it doesn’t feel wrong that you saw me like that in those memories for some reason. I also feel like it’s very important that we keep this to ourselves.”_ said Susan.

 _“I feel that too, but how are we going to keep this to ourselves? We made it here ok, but it was very difficult to keep focused on what I was doing when I could see both of our perspectives at the same time.”_ said Harry.

 _“I think it’s just going to take practice. Like what it says in our books about how eventually we’ll be able to use silent casting. First we have to learn the incantations, but with practice and repetition it becomes like breathing and we’ll just be able to do it. So when we get off the train, try to focus on yourself and what you’re doing and I’ll do the same.”_ said Susan.

_“Ok. Have you ever heard of anything like this before?” asked Harry._

Susan blushed remembering when she found some erotic romance novels that her Auntie kept in her room. This caused Harry to remember them and he blushed as well. They both giggled.

 _“So other than fiction you haven’t heard of anything like this.”_ said Harry.

 _“No, but it is similar to the soul bond I read about it in one of those stories. I’ve never heard of one happening in reality though and I’m sure that if it had it would’ve been recorded before.”_ said Susan.

 _“You’re probably right.”_ said Harry.

Susan was about to ask a question, but was stopped by a knock on the door to their compartment and a bushy haired girl walked in with a nervous looking boy behind her.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but have you found a toad? Neville has lost his.” said the girl.

“We haven’t seen one, but if you head up to the Prefect’s Car I’m sure one of them will summon him for you.” said Susan.

“Thank you.” said the girl. She turned to leave, but then turned back and said, “I can fix your glasses for you if you’d like.”

With everything that had happened with Susan, Harry had forgotten that he was going to try to fix his glasses. He pulled them off to hand them to her and she saw his scar.

“Holy cricket, you’re Harry Potter! I’ve read everything about you, even the fictional stories they tried to pass off as your adventures.” said the girl.

Hermione saw Susan and Harry both blush at that, but didn’t understand why.

“Well, Occulus Reparo. There you go. That should be better. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom.” said Hermione.

“I’m Susan Bones. It’s good to see you, Neville. Neville and I have seen each other at different parties our families have gone to.” said Susan.

“Would you and Neville like to join us after you find his toad?” asked Harry.

Hermione checked with Neville and he agreed and they headed off to get a Prefect.

 _“I’m sorry about the books, Harry and other things.”_ said Susan.

 _“It’s ok, Susan. I know I don’t measure up to your imagination of me.”_ said Harry.

 _“No, Harry. You are so much better the way you are because it is the real you.”_ said Susan.

 _“But those dreams you would have about being rescued by me like the girls in those books…”_ said Harry.

 _“Were exactly that, dreams. I can tell you that other than most of the Muggleborn’s there isn’t going to be a witch in Hogwarts that didn’t have those books and dream about being rescued by you. It was a child’s dream and yes I’ll admit that I liked having those dreams, but now I have the real you and I prefer the real you.”_ said Susan.

 _“It’s strange remembering the dreams, especially the ones where we kissed. Remembering those I feel as if I’m you and I’m being kissed by myself. Do you want to do that for real? I’ve never thought… I mean…”_ tried Harry.

 _“Maybe someday, Harry, but right now we just turned 11 and I know that regardless of dreams that I knew were never going to happen I’m not ready for that either. What we need to talk about is how you were treated by the Dursley’s.”_ said Susan.

At that point the door opened and Hermione and Neville came back. They took the seat across from Harry and Susan after putting their trunks up.

 _“You know everything that has happened to me. You also know that I wish you didn’t. Not because I want to keep anything from you personally, but because I never wanted anyone to find out.”_ said Harry.

“So Hermione, are you a Muggleborn?” asked Susan while telling Harry, _“There are things we can look into to help you get away from them, but I think for now we should just talk to Hermione and Neville. I don’t know if they’ll notice that we’re talking to each other also.”_

 _“That’s a good idea.”_ said Harry.

“I am a Muggleborn. Since you knew Neville I’m going to guess that both of you are Purebloods.” said Hermione.

“Harry is a Pureblood also.” said Susan.

“But the books say he’s a Half-Blood.” said Hermione.

“The books are wrong. The definition of a Pureblood is being born of two magical parents. Only the blood purist bigots would claim that he’s a Half-Blood because of his mother being a Muggleborn. Even if a Squib has a child with a Witch or Wizard it would still be a Pureblood, because while they can’t access their magic they still have some magic in them. The only way to be a Half-Blood is for a Muggle to have a child with a Witch, Wizard or Squib. I guess if you have a magical creature and a Witch or Wizard they could be called a Half-Blood also, but mostly they are referred to as Half-Breeds.” said Susan.

“Does it really make a difference what you are?” asked Hermione.

“No, but there will still be people who will treat you a certain way just because of your blood status.” said Neville as the door to the compartment opened.

“You should remember that Lardbottom.” said a boy with platinum blonde hair. “I was told that Harry Potter would be starting Hogwarts this year. So it’s you, is it? Why didn’t you tell me who you were at Madame Malkin’s?” asked the boy.

“You weren’t exactly nice in the shop and if you didn’t already know who I was your attitude now would make me not want to introduce myself as well.” said Harry.

“I’m Draco Malfoy, this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. You’d do well to pay attention to who you hang out with. You wouldn’t want people to see you hanging out with the wrong sort.” said Draco sneering at Hermione. “I can help you find who the right sort are.”

Draco held out his hand.

“I think I can find the right sort for myself. I think you should leave.” said Harry not taking Draco’s hand.

“You better watch yourself, Potter. You’re parents didn’t and look what happened to them.” said Draco before turning and leaving the compartment.

 _“It’s ok, Harry. He’s just a bigot. Don’t listen to what he says.”_ said Susan.

“Are you and Harry boyfriend and girlfriend?” asked Hermione.

“No, why do you ask?” asked Susan.

“You’ve been holding his hand the whole time since we’ve came back and I noticed you were earlier as well.” said Hermione.

“Oh, I didn’t even notice that we were.” said Susan taking her hand and putting it in her lap noticing the warmth leave immediately. _“We can hold hands later when she’s not paying attention to us. It makes me feel lonely when we are not holding hands even though either way I still feel everything you do.”_

There was an announcement that they were 15 minutes away from Hogsmeade Station so Harry and Neville stepped out of the compartment to let the girls change. Harry took the time to try and focus on himself, but it didn’t work and he saw Susan and Hermione both in their underwear.

 _“Don’t apologize, Harry. At least to me. If Hermione ever finds out about us I think you’ll need to apologize to her, but I know that you tried at least.”_ said Susan.

After they were both changed the girls stepped out and Harry and Neville changed into robes.

**Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

When the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station they were told to leave their things and exit. Harry and Susan followed by Hermione and Neville exited and were lost in the amount of people on the platform. Harry saw Hagrid through the crowds and took them over to him.

“Firs’ year’s, Firs’ year’s o’er ‘ere. How ye doin’ ‘arry? Looks like ye met some new friends.” said Hagrid.

“I’m good, Hagrid. This is Susan Bones, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.” said Harry.

“Great ter meet ye all. Now pick ou’ a boat.” said Hagrid to them then he yelled, “E’rybody grab a boat. No more’n four to a boat.”

Harry helped Susan into the boat and kept hold of her hand.

As the boats all moved forward on their own Hagrid pointed out the sites and everyone was amazed when Hogwarts came into view.

Once everyone was out of the boats they continued up the stairs to the main doors of the castle where Hagrid stopped and knocked three times before a very stern looking woman opened the door.

“Is this everybody, Hagrid?” asked the woman.

“Yes, Professor McGonagall. E’ryone is all accounted fer.” said Hagrid.

“Very well, follow me everyone. My name is Professor McGonagall. I’m the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Now when we are ready for you you’ll enter through these doors where you’ll be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you are at Hogwarts your houses are like your family. Just like your real families good behavior is rewarded, but bad behavior is punished just as swiftly. Take a moment to smarten yourselves up while I go and see if they are ready for you.” said Professor McGonagall.

When Professor McGonagall left Harry and Susan were approached by a blonde girl in pigtails.

“Susan, where were you? I looked for you everywhere. I was afraid you missed the train. Who’s this?” said the girl.

“Hannah, I’m sorry, but we were running late and Auntie had to give a family a warning for talking about the platform in front of Muggles and we just barely made it on time. This is Harry Potter, Harry, this is my best friend Hannah.” said Susan.

Hannah saw the two of them holding hands, but decided to tease Susan later.

“Nice to meet you Harry.” said Hannah.

“Nice to meet you too, Hannah.” said Harry.

Professor McGonagall came back and had them follow her into the Great Hall down the aisle all the way to the front where a tattered hat sat on a stool.

“Before you are sorted, Professor Dumbledore has a few words for you.” said Professor McGonagall.

“Welcome to Hogwarts first years and to our returning students welcome back. I have a few notices for you before we get on with the sorting. First years should know that the Dark Forrest that surrounds the school is considered out of bounds and is forbidden for you to enter without proper supervision. Some of our older students would do well to remember this as well. Also Mr. Filch has asked to remind you that magic is prohibited from being used in the corridors. Also this year the third floor corridor is closed until further notice. Only venture there if you want a swift and painful death.” said Dumbledore.

“Students, when I call your name come forward and sit on the stool. I’ll place the Sorting Hat on your Head and you’ll be placed in your house. Hannah Abbott!” said Professor McGonagall.

 _“Don’t worry, Harry. Wherever we get sorted doesn’t matter. You’re not getting rid of me.”_ said Susan.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” called out the hat and Hannah ran to the table that was cheering the loudest.

“Susan Bones.” said Professor McGonagall.

Susan squeezed Harry’s hand then went up to the stool. When Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head he could hear what the hat was saying.

**_“There is only one house I can send you too as it’s your dominate trait. I haven’t seen anyone with this level of loyalty since Helga Hufflepuff herself. Have fun in,”_ **

“HUFFLEPUFF!” called the hat out loud and Susan joined Hannah at the table that was once again cheering the loudest.

The sorting hat continued, but Harry tuned it out.

 _“Congratulations, Susan. I remember that you and Hannah promised that you’d be in Hufflepuff together.”_ said Harry.

 _“Thank you, Harry. Hannah saw us holding hands and is teasing me as you know. Can I just tell her that you were feeling lonely and I was comforting you?”_ asked Susan.

 _“Yes. With the way it makes us feel when we’re not holding hands it’s kind of the truth.”_ said Harry.

After a bit of talking some more with Susan he heard Professor McGonagall call,

“Harry Potter.”

He walked up to the stool trying to ignore the whispering that was coming from all the students and sat down. Once the hat was on his head he heard,

 ** _“Interesting, very interesting. A thirst for knowledge that would put you on par with any Ravenclaw, plenty of courage to stand up for your friends on the train and ambition that would make Salazar Slytherin proud, but where to put you? You would do well in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin.”_** said the hat.

_“What about Hufflepuff?” asked Harry._

**_“Yes I did see you in Miss Bones head. I don’t quite understand the connection of yours. Don’t worry though. I am duty bound not to reveal anything I see in the student’s heads so your secret is safe. As to your question your loyalty is only to her. While I believe that once you develop friends here that’ll change it’s not one of your current traits. You can ask me to place you there, but I don’t think you’ll do well there.”_** said the hat.

 _“It’s ok, Harry, go where you’ll thrive.”_ said Susan.

 _“Ok, place me where you think is best.”_ said Harry.

**_“I remember your mother saying those very words to me, better be,”_ **

“GRYFFINDOR!” said the hat out loud.

The table with the students in red stood up cheering loud with two redheaded twins jumping up and down saying,

“We got Potter, we got Potter.”

Harry joined Hermione and Neville at the table. The food appeared on the tables after the last student was sorted. After a little mishap where Harry’s Pumpkin Juice felt like one of the foods Susan was eating caused him to spit up and choke they decided to eat the same foods at the same time.

Once everyone was finished eating, Professor Dumbledore made some more announcements about Quidditch tryouts and some other clubs that were available since first years were not allowed on the Quidditch team. Eventually he finished and it was time for them to be shown to their houses.

 _“I know from when we were changing that even with focusing that we can’t stop seeing what the other sees, but we need to try to pay attention to what you’re doing more so that we don’t trip or fall down the stairs.”_ said Susan.

 _“Ok, when we’re in bed we’ll talk some more.”_ said Harry.

It took the Gryffindor’s longer to get to their common room than it took Susan and the Hufflepuff’s so she was already in bed when they just got up to the portrait. Percy told gave them the password and told them that it would change every month and that they weren’t allowed to have anyone from the other houses in the common room.

 _“Hufflepuff is the only house that allows others in. And because of our connection you’ll always know which barrel to choose.”_ said Susan.

 _“Your prefect wasn’t as much of a windbag.”_ said Harry.

Finally Harry got to go up to the room, but then his roommates all wanted to introduce themselves and talk.

 _“You could just tell them that the girl in your head doesn’t like missing out on her sleep.”_ said Susan giggling.

 _“I don’t think that’d go over well.”_ said Harry.

Harry told the others that he was going to bed so he’d be ready for classes the next day and changed into his pajama pants and got into bed. He pulled his curtains closed so their voices wouldn’t be as loud.

 _“We really should go to sleep, but do you really think we can come up with something to get me away from my relatives?”_ asked Harry.

 _“Yes. The way you’ve been treated is horrible. The only problem is that if we take this to my Aunt she’s going to want you to press charges against them and it’ll all come out into the open and I know you don’t want that to happen. Let’s wait until we see how busy we are with classes and if we have time we can write the Goblins and see if they have any ideas. As the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter they will keep your secrets.”_ said Susan.

 _“Because of your memories I know what being the heir means, but I wonder why I’ve never gotten anything from anyone about it.”_ said Harry.

 _“I don’t know, but I’m getting tired, Harry. I promise we’ll figure this out.”_ said Susan.

 _“Ok, Susan. Goodnight.”_ said Harry.

“ _Goodnight, Harry.”_ said Susan.

Harry turned on his side and closed his eyes.

After tossing and turning for 30 minutes he turned back onto his back and opened his eyes.

 _“Are you awake, Susan?”_ asked Harry already knowing the answer.

 _“You already know I am, Harry.”_ said Susan crankily.

 _“Sorry.”_ said Harry.

 _“Don’t be sorry. I’m not irritated at you, I just get cranky when I’m tired.”_ said Susan.

 _“I know. I don’t know why we can’t sleep. I’m exhausted and I can feel that you are too.”_ said Harry.

All of a sudden there was a pain through both of their bodies.

 _“What is going on now?”_ asked Harry.

 _“I don’t know. It hurts so badly though”_ cried Susan.

 _“I’m coming to get you, Susan. We need to go to the Hospital Wing.”_ said Harry.

 _“I’ll meet you in the common room.”_ said Susan getting out of bed.

Harry was about to get out of bed when he saw Susan disappear and appear in his bed.

 _“How did you get here, Susan?”_ asked Harry taking her hand.

 _“I don’t know. I got out of bed and wanted you to hurry and get to me and then I was here. I feel a lot better already though.”_ said Susan curling up against Harry’s chest and falling asleep.

 _“So do I, but I don’t think it’s ok for… you…”_ tried Harry as he fell asleep too.

**Author’s Note: Here’s my new story. You’ll notice clichés from several soul bond stories and I’m not even going to try and name all the ones where my inspiration comes from as there are so many. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think.**


	2. Hard Kept Secrets

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2: Hard Kept Secrets**

**Monday, September 2nd, 1991**

Harry started to wake up. Last night had been the best sleep he’d ever had, which was odd because he was lying on his back and he’d never liked sleeping on his back before. Once he was fully awake he found why he was on his back and everything came back to him. Lying on his chest was Susan. Her head was on his chest and he could smell a strawberry scent from her hair. For some reason he had the urge to run his hand through her hair.

 _“Mmmm. That feels good, Harry.”_ said Susan.

 _“I can tell. Uhm do you think you can wake up. I need to use the bathroom and I can tell that you need to as well. We also need to figure out how to get you back to your bed without getting caught.”_ said Harry.

Susan opened her eyes and moved off of his chest.

 _“You’re a very comfortable pillow, Harry. I’ve never slept as well as I did last night.”_ said Susan.

Harry looked out from his curtains and saw that the others were still asleep. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was only 5:00am.

 _“I guess we’re lucky that you’re normally an early riser, but I’m in my nightgown. I don’t think I can make it back to my bed without being seen.”_ said Susan.

 _“You were able to get here instantly. Maybe it is something from our connection that helped you do it. Try thinking about wanting to be in your own bed.”_ said Harry.

Susan did what Harry said and instantly she was in her bed. And so was Harry.

 _“Why did you come with me?”_ asked Susan.

Her bed curtains were still open from the night before, but luckily everyone was still asleep. She quickly closed her curtains.

 _“I think it was because I still had hold of your hand. I’m going to think about being in my bed and see if it works for me also.”_ said Harry letting go of Susan’s hand.

He pictured his bed and thought how he needed to be there and instantly was back in his bed.

 _“This is amazing. I’m going to the bathroom and then I’m going to take a shower. You should as well. I know we can’t stop from seeing what we’re going to, but please don’t say anything or think about it too much, Harry.”_ said Susan.

Harry blushed at that. He knew from Susan’s memories that she had started developing early and while he was young he was still a male. Harry got up and took his things into the bathroom, relieved himself and got into the shower. He tried to keep himself focused on what he was doing, but he couldn’t help his thoughts.

 _“Harry, you’re making it hard for me to concentrate on what I’m doing. Try and control your thoughts.”_ said Susan.

 _“I’m trying.”_ said Harry.

Harry got out of the shower and got dressed for the day.

 _“Let’s go for a walk around the lake. We have some time before breakfast.”_ said Harry.

 _“I’ll meet you outside the common room.”_ said Susan.

Harry left the dorm room. There were a couple people in the common room, but they didn’t pay any attention to him as he left. He made it to the stack of barrels just as Susan was exiting. It wasn’t too long of a walk from there and they were on the grounds by the lake.

 _“I know how you feel, Susan, but I want to ask anyways, are you worried about whatever this is?”_ asked Harry.

 _“I’m not worried at all, Harry. Maybe saying that is worrying, but I feel like this is right and it is good. I should feel frightened and scared about the things we’ve shared and will share, but other than a few nerves about some of the more private memories and our showers this morning, I feel nothing like that.”_ said Susan.

 _“I don’t either and like you said I feel like this is right also. What about last night?”_ asked Harry.

 _“I think it has to do with the feeling we have when we hold hands. I feel complete when we hold each other’s hand and I felt the same thing when I laid on your chest last night. When we’re not touching it feels like I’ve lost a part of me. The pain last night must mean that there is some kind of limit to how long we can be apart. We’ll just have to figure out how long that is. I know how inappropriate it is and if we’re ever caught we’ll be in so much trouble, but I think we’re going to have to continue sleeping in the same bed.”_ said Susan.

 _“We’ll need to find some way of securing and silencing the curtains. We don’t need one of my roommates to find out by opening the curtains to get my attention or hearing you if you say something to me out loud.”_ said Harry.

 _“It’s strange that ever since this happened I haven’t thought about saying anything out loud to you other than when we were talking on the train with Hermione and Neville.”_ said Susan.

 _“I know. Well we should head to the Great Hall and get breakfast.”_ said Harry.

Susan and Harry entered the Great hall. The food was already on the tables, but it didn’t look like that many students were there yet.

 _“Will you come eat at the Hufflepuff table with me?”_ asked Susan.

Harry agreed and they took a seat at the table and started filling their plates. After a few minutes they were joined by Hannah.

“Where were you? I thought we were going to come to breakfast together, but you were already gone when I got up.” said Hannah.

“I’m sorry, Hannah. I woke up early and decided to see the grounds. Harry was out by the lake so we talked for a bit and then came in for breakfast.” said Susan.

“What about last night? I got up to go to the bathroom and your curtains were open, but you weren’t in bed. You weren’t in the bathroom either or the common room.” said Hannah.

“I went exploring a little last night and got lost for a bit.” said Susan.

“Was Harry with you last night too?” asked Hannah.

“No.” said Susan.

Hannah didn’t look convinced, but didn’t say anything else about it.

 _“I don’t like lying to her.”_ said Susan.

 _“I know, but I still feel like we need to keep this a secret.”_ said Harry.

 _“I do too.”_ said Susan.

“Mr. Potter. While it is acceptable for you to sit at another table it is preferred that during the first breakfast that you sit at your house table so you can get your schedule.” said Professor McGonagall handing Harry his schedule.

“I’m sorry, Professor McGonagall.” said Harry.

“I’ll forgive you this time, Mr. Potter.” said Professor McGonagall before going back to the Gryffindor table.

Professor Sprout came right after she left and handed Susan and Hannah their schedules. The three of them compared which classes they’d have with which of the other houses.

Gryffindor Schedule: First Year

Monday - Thursday

6:30 Breakfast  
8:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts - Ravenclaw  
9:00 Charms - Hufflepuff   
10:00 Transfiguration - Slytherin  
11:00 Herbology - Slytherin  
12:00 Lunch  
1:00 History of Magic - Ravenclaw  
2:00 Potions - Hufflepuff  
3:00 Study Hall - All  
6:00 Dinner  
8:00 Curfew

Friday

6:30 Breakfast  
8:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts - Ravenclaw  
9:00 Charms - Hufflepuff  
10:00 Transfiguration - Slytherin  
11:00 Herbology - Slytherin  
12:00 Lunch  
1:00 History of Magic - Ravenclaw  
2:00 Potions - Hufflepuff  
3:00 Flying Lessons - All  
6:00 Dinner  
8:00 Curfew

Wednesday's at 10:00pm - Astronomy - All

Flying Lessons are only for four lessons then switches  
to Study Hall

Hufflepuff Schedule: First Year

Monday - Thursday

6:30 Breakfast  
8:00 History of Magic - Slytherin  
9:00 Charms - Gryffindor  
10:00 Herbology - Ravenclaw  
11:00 Transfiguration - Ravenclaw  
12:00 Lunch  
1:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts - Slytherin  
2:00 Potions - Gryffindor  
3:00 Study Hall - All  
6:00 Dinner  
8:00 Curfew

Friday

6:30 Breakfast  
8:00 History of Magic - Slytherin  
9:00 Charms - Gryffindor  
10:00 Herbology - Ravenclaw  
11:00 Transfiguration - Ravenclaw  
12:00 Lunch  
1:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts - Slytherin  
2:00 Potions - Gryffindor  
3:00 Flying Lessons - All  
6:00 Dinner  
8:00 Curfew

Wednesday's at 10:00pm - Astronomy - All

Flying Lessons are only for four lessons then switches  
to Study Hall

“Our houses have Charms and Potions together.” said Harry.

 _“If I sit with you for both of those, Hannah will be upset so how about I sit with her for Charms and we’ll sit together in Potions?”_ asked Susan.

 _“That’s fine.”_ said Harry. “Would the two of you like to study together in the Study Hall?”

“That’s a good idea. Maybe we can ask Neville and Hermione if they’d like to join us too.” said Susan.

The three of them finished their breakfast and went and retrieved their books for the classes before lunch.

Harry sat with Neville in Defense Against the Dark Arts and got his book out.

 _“It will be interesting doing two classes at the same time.”_ said Harry.

 _“At first I think it will be, but then we’ll probably get tired of repeating the same lesson all the time. For today it’ll probably be all lecturing and no magic.”_ said Susan.

Susan was right, but they couldn’t decide which was worse, Professor Quirrell’s stuttering or Professor Binns’ droning that caused half of Susan’s class to fall asleep.

When Harry was leaving he walked right past Professor Quirrell who had his back to him and felt a sharp pain and he grabbed his forehead.

 _“What was that, Harry? It really hurt.”_ said Susan.

 _“I don’t know, Susan. It was my scar, but I’ve never felt anything like that before.”_ said Harry.

 _“Well I hope it doesn’t happen again. Hannah is trying to get me to go to the Hospital Wing. I told her I’d be fine though.”_ said Susan.

In Charms there ended up being tables of three so Susan sat in between Harry and Hannah.

Professor Flitwick started with a lecture on properly handling their wand, but with the last 20 minutes of class let them work on the Lumos Charm.

 _“You’re lucky I’m left handed otherwise I’d have to let go of your hand now.”_ said Susan.

It was a simple charm so they both followed the wand movement and said the incantation and a blinding light came out of both of their wands causing some of the students to scream. They stopped the spell and once everyone’s eyes had adjusted they started doing their own spells again. Professor Flitwick came up to their table.

“That was a spectacular site. Why don’t you try again, but this time don’t put so much power into the spell.” said Professor Flitwick.

 _“I think if we aren’t holding hands the spells will be more like they’re supposed to be.”_ said Susan releasing his hand.

They both did the spell again and while the light on their wands was brighter than the other students had produced it wasn’t a blinding light like before.

“Excellent, five points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.” said Professor Flitwick.

Class ended and Harry told Susan and Hannah that he’d see them at lunch. Harry had Transfiguration while they had Herbology then they switched and Harry had to go to Herbology and Hannah and Susan went to Transfiguration. Having those two classes twice made Harry understand what Susan had said about being bored by having the same class repeated.

After returning to their dorms to drop off their books and pick up the ones for their classes after lunch they sat together at the Hufflepuff table again for lunch. Harry and Susan were asked how they produced that bright of a light by the other Hufflepuff first years and they just explained that Professor Flitwick said they’d accidentally overpowered the spell.

 _“It doesn’t make sense that our holding hands made that happen. Up until then all we’d noticed was that holding hands makes us feel good and gives us a warm feeling.”_ said Harry.

 _“I think that warm feeling is each of our magic merging. We share everything else now so it makes sense that our magic could be shared also. I also think that the reason we feel good once we are touching is because we are so connected that our magical cores need each other as well and the way they interact is through physical contact.”_ said Susan.

“You two are being very quiet.” said Hannah.

“I’m sorry, Hannah. I was just thinking about Auntie. I guess I miss her more than I thought I would.” said Susan.

“How did you and Susan meet, Hannah?” asked Harry.

Hannah told Harry how she and Susan had grown up together since her mom would babysit Susan all the time because of her Aunt’s job. Eventually it was time to head to classes again.

 _“I can’t wait till potions. It’s going to be horrible going through History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts again.”_ said Harry.

 _“I’ll be here with you and we’ll make it through them._ ” said Susan.

They made it through the classes and met at the Potions classroom. Hannah wasn’t happy when Susan sat with Harry, but she didn’t say anything and sat with one of the other Hufflepuff’s.

 _“I hope Hannah gets used to me soon. I can tell she doesn’t like me.”_ said Harry.

 _“She will. You have to understand that it’s just been the two of us for a long time and it’ll take a little bit for her to get used to other people being my friend. She’ll make new friends soon as well and that will help.”_ said Susan.

Professor Snape entered the classroom and walked up to the front with his robes flowing behind him. He looked at the students and sneered before lecturing about the importance of keeping their cauldrons properly cleaned and the basics of what they would be doing this year as he walked around the classroom. After a while he stopped at their table.

“Mr. Potter, are new celebrity. You’ll find that your fame will get you no special favors in my class Mr. Potter so release Miss Bones’ hand immediately.” said Professor Snape.

Harry and Susan released their hands as the rest of the classed laughed at them being caught holding hands. Hannah didn’t laugh with the class, but was staring at Susan wondering what was going on with her best friend.

“That’ll be 10 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.” said Professor Snape before continuing on with his lecture.

Classes for the day were over, but even though there was no homework yet, Study Hall was mandatory. The only area large enough for the Study Hall was the Great Hall and when they got there they saw that instead of the house tables several smaller tables were placed around the room that would accommodate two to six students. Harry asked Neville and Hermione to join them and they all sat at a table together. Since there was nothing that had to be worked on they all chose different books of theirs to study. Harry and Susan chose to look at their Charms books and found the Sticking Charm, but couldn’t find one to help with silencing.

 _“It’ll be ok. I can be quiet and besides I don’t think anyone will hear anything over Ron’s snoring.”_ said Susan.

 _“He was pretty loud.”_ said Harry laughing. _“Do you want to go to the library after here and see if we can find anything that might explain this connection?”_

 _“Yes, you should also write that letter to the Goblin’s.”_ said Susan.

 _“I’ll do that now. Do you know who I should write it too? The only Goblin I know by name is Griphook. He took me down to my vault.”_ said Harry.

 _“Send it to him. Even if he’s not who you should send it to he can still get it to whoever it needs to go to.”_ said Susan.

Harry got out a piece of parchment and wrote,

**_Mister Griphook,_ **

**_My name is Harry Potter. You took me to my vault when I visited Gringott’s. I don’t know if you are who I should be sending this to, but I recently found that I was the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I have never received any statements from Gringott’s and would like to know what my holdings entail. Also I am in a bad living situation and would like to see what options, if any, are available to me. Thank you for your time._ **

**_Harry Potter_ **

Study Hall ended and Harry and Susan headed to the library with Hannah and Hermione. Hannah didn’t want to go at first, but when Susan said she was going to go without her she decided to go to.

The visit to the library didn’t give them any help since they didn’t really know what to look for so they gave up their search. Harry went to the Owlery and sent his letter before heading to dinner. After dinner they spent time in their own common rooms and when they were both tired they went up to their dorms and sealed their curtains. Susan appeared in his bed and curled into his chest like the night before.

**Wednesday, September 4th, 1991**

On the second day of classes they found it a little harder to concentrate in separate classes with them actually working on spells, but they found that only one of them had to learn something for them both to be able to do it. At breakfast on Wednesday Harry got a reply from the Goblins.

**_Mr. Potter,_ **

**_My name is Ripclaw. I am the Account Manager for House Potter. Enclosed with this is the statement you requested. It is disturbing that you have not received any statements before as by law your Magical Guardian is to pass everything to do with your accounts along to you. As for your other request, you do have options, but I would rather not discuss them over a letter. If you are able to come to Gringott’s I can help you with this. Bring your other half with you._ **

**_Ripclaw,  
Senior Account Manager_ **

_“How does he know about us?”_ asked Harry.

 _“I don’t know, but him wanting me to come complicates things. For family business all you would have to do is let Professor McGonagall know that you needed to go and she couldn’t stop you as long as it doesn’t interfere with your classes, but there is nothing that would allow me to go with you unless I had permission from my Aunt.”_ said Susan.

 _“I’ll let Professor McGonagall know that I have to go to Gringott’s on Saturday and once I’m there I’ll find a place where no one is looking and you can pop there. When the meeting is done I’ll return to Hogwarts and we can do the same thing to get you back.”_ said Harry.

 _“I’ll have to come up with something that I’ll be doing so Hannah won’t wonder where I am.”_ said Susan.

 _“Well we have a couple days to think about that.”_ said Harry.

That night they had Astronomy so they didn’t get to go to bed at their normal time and were starting to feel agitated at the loss of contact.

 _“We should’ve thought about this. I should’ve come to your common room today after dinner.”_ said Harry.

 _“You’ve seen how Hannah’s been watching us. She also still doesn’t like how much you’re around me.”_ said Susan.

 _“I know. I just don’t like this feeling. I know we both feel that this needs to be kept secret, but do you think we should let her know? I don’t want to be the reason you end up losing your best friend.”_ said Harry.

 _“I don’t know. I don’t think she’d understand this. Especially the part about needing to be in bed with you.”_ said Susan.

The time for Astronomy class came and the four houses headed up to the Astronomy Tower. Harry and Susan tried to get a telescope next to each other, but Hannah got in between the two of them. About twenty minutes into class the pain started. They tried to focus their thoughts off the pain, but it kept getting worse.

 _“I can’t take this much longer, Harry. What are we going to do?”_ asked Susan.

 _“We need to get out of here.”_ said Harry.

 _“There’s no way we can. I’m going to tell Hannah that I need to switch places with her.”_ said Susan.

Susan told Hannah that she wanted to trade places. Hannah didn’t understand why, but could see that it was important to her friend so she agreed. When Susan got next to Harry she reached for his hand and Hannah saw a spark between them before they took hold of each other’s hand.

Harry and Susan released hands when the class was over so they could go to their common rooms. The pain didn’t come back, but the agitation returned.

“What is going on with you and Harry? I saw the spark when you two held hands.” whispered Hannah.

“I’ll tell you when we get back to the dorm.” whispered Susan.

 _“You’ll have to tell her quickly, Susan. I don’t think we’ll last long apart.”_ said Harry.

 _“You’re going to be there with me. Go to your bed like normal and then pop over to mine when I tell you.”_ said Susan.

Hannah and Susan got to their common room and up to their dorm. Susan told Hannah to come and sit at the foot of her bed and then shut her curtains.

“Hannah what you’re about to learn you can’t tell anyone. Harry and I feel that it is important to keep this a secret and there are parts of it you’re not going to like. We’re going to show you something first, but please don’t scream. We haven’t found the Silencing Charm and I don’t want to wake up the others.” said Susan. _“Harry you can come now. Appear right beside me.”_

Harry appeared in Susan’s bed taking her hand. Hannah stopped herself from screaming, but still jumped when he appeared.

“How did you get here?” asked Hannah.

“We don’t really know how it works, but we found out about it our first night here when Susan appeared in my bed.” said Harry.

Hannah looked shocked and she started to say something several times before stopping and looking at Susan.

“You’ve been in his bed!? Your Aunt would be furious.” said Hannah.

 _“You could’ve let us build up to that, Harry.”_ said Susan. “Yes, but there’s a reason if you’ll let me explain.”

Hannah nodded.

Susan with Harry’s help explained what happened at King’s Cross and about the pain that comes from not touching too long which led to them sleeping in the same bed.

“So you remember everything that’s happened to each of you before coming to Hogwarts. You feel everything the other feels and share your senses. You can talk to each other in your minds. And on top of all that you sleep in the same bed because if you are without physical contact too long it causes you pain. Your weird appearance in Susan’s bed notwithstanding I’m finding this hard to believe.” said Hannah.

“I don’t know what else we can do to prove it to you.” said Susan.

 _“There is a way to prove it to her.”_ said Harry showing her the memory.

 _“I wish you had as embarrassing of memories so I can use them against you also.”_ said Susan. “Harry’s going to tell you something that should help you believe, Hannah.

“There were other memories to choose from, but when you were eight years old you were having a sleepover with Susan. The latest Harry Potter adventure had just been released and you and Susan were acting out the scenes. You would alternate between being me and the other characters, but in the scene where I rescued the fair lady you were playing me and Susan was the lady and at the end of the scene you pulled her into a kiss.” said Harry.

Hannah turned red.

“Uhm… yeah… that’s something Susan wouldn’t have told you. Do you know what’s causing this? Was something done to you?” asked Hannah.

“We don’t know. And if this was something done to us it doesn’t feel like anything bad. We’ve been looking at the library to see if there is anything like this, but we’ve had no luck and don’t even really know what to look for.” said Susan.

“It sounds like something out of those romance novels you showed me. You two aren’t doing anything like that are you?” asked Hannah.

“Hannah, that’s not what this is about. Yes, I’m sleeping in his bed, but that is all.” said Susan.

“Your Aunt would lose it if she ever found out about that. You know you’re going to have to tell her eventually.” said Hannah.

“I know, but I know she won’t take this well and I definitely will not put this in a letter. We’re getting tired Hannah and I don’t think it’s a good idea for Harry to fall asleep here. I know it’s not much better for me to be in the boy’s dorm, but of the two choices it’s the best of the two.” said Susan.

“Ok. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight you two.” said Hannah as she moved to get out of the bed.” Oh, Harry. I want to apologize for how I’ve acted towards you. I felt like you were taking my best friend away from me. I’ll try to be more understanding from now on.”

“It’s ok. We understood what was going on and Susan said it might take you a while to get used to me.” said Harry before disappearing from Susan’s bed.

Susan cancelled the sticking charm and let Hannah out before reapplying it and popping to Harry’s bed. 

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read so far and to those who've left Kudos. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think or leave Kudos.**


	3. Goblin Surprises, Be Careful of What's Inside

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: Goblin Surprises, Be Careful of What’s Inside**

**Saturday, September 7th, 1991**

With Hannah in on their secret the three of them made their plans for visiting Gringott’s. Harry went to Professor McGonagall and informed her that he had business with the Goblins in regards to House Potter and she gave him permission to use her floo to go to Diagon Alley. Susan would just have to teleport to him while Hannah would cover for Susan if anyone asked about her. They weren’t too worried about that, but Harry and Susan were worried about the teleporting because it would be the first time they tried it at that distance.

After breakfast Harry went to Professor McGonagall’s office. She told him that she understood that he couldn’t know how long the meeting would be, but if he wasn’t going to return by lunch that he needed to floo call her to let her know.

Since Harry had Susan’s memories of using the floo he stepped out into The Leaky Cauldron like he’d been using the floo all his life. He went out back and through the way into Diagon Alley and ducked between two shops out of people’s eyesight and Susan appeared in front of him.

 _“That’s strange. There was no difference between this time and the times at Hogwarts. I thought with the distance I’d feel something.”_ said Susan.

 _“Me too. While we’re here we should talk out loud so people don’t get suspicious.”_ said Harry.

Susan agreed and they walked down the street to Gringott’s. They made their way to the nearest available teller and asked to see Ripclaw. When asked if he had an appointment he showed the teller the letter that Ripclaw sent. They were told to have a seat in the lobby and someone would retrieve them shortly.

They hadn’t waited too long before the Goblin that took Harry to his vault came and got them.

“Hello, Griphook. How are you doing?” asked Harry.

“I am well, Mr. Potter. Follow me. Account Manager Ripclaw is ready for you.” said Griphook.

Harry and Susan followed Griphook down a long corridor. Griphook stopped at a door and knocked and they were immediately told to enter.

“Thank you, Griphook, you may leave.” said Ripclaw. “Mr. Potter you and Miss Bones may have a seat.”

Harry and Susan shouldn’t have been surprised that he knew her name, but they were.

“Mr. Potter I am going to be blunt and just ask what needs to be asked. Are you here of your own free will? There’ve been some changes to our records regarding House Potter and I can clearly see the connection between the two of you and I need to be absolutely sure that Miss Bones isn’t controlling you somehow.” said Ripclaw.

“Yes, sir. I am here of my own free will. Susan and I are connected, but it is nothing malicious and it was not something that Susan did to me or I her.” said Harry.

“Just call me Ripclaw. There’s no need for calling me sir. I can see that you are being truthful about your connection, but whether or not it is malicious is yet to be seen.” said Ripclaw.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Harry.

“I’ve never heard of a connection like this so there is no way for me to know whether it is good or bad. All I can tell you is the facts we have regarding your house accounts.” said Ripclaw sliding some pieces of parchment to Harry.

**_The Ancient and Noble House of Potter_ **

**_Head of House - Lord Harry James Potter_ **

**_Spouse - Lady Susan Amelia Potter_ **

**_Titles_ **

**_Lord and Lady of House Potter  
Lord and Lady of House Bones  
Lord and Lady of House Slytherin (By Right of Conquest)  
Heir to the House of Black_ **

**_Vaults_ **

**_Vault 687 - Potter Trust Vault - 10,000G - Refilled to That Amount Annually  
Vault 725 - Bones Trust Vault - 10,000G - Refilled to That Amount Annually  
Vault 25 - Potter Family Vault - 55,350,275G  
Vault 37 - Bones Family Vault - 52,286,182G  
Vault 3 - Slytherin Family Vault - Unknown - Sealed - Claimant Must Undergo Test For Vault to Fully Transfer Ownership_ **

**_Properties_ **

**_Potter Manor - Unplottable_  
Bones Manor - Unplottable  
Potter Cottage - Godric’s Hollow - Taken by the Ministry of Magic as a War Memorial - 1,000G Deposited into the Potter Family Vault Annually  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 25% Ownership - 5% of All Tuition Deposited into the Slytherin Family Vault Annually **

**_Investments_ **

**_None_ **

_“Auntie is going to kill us! It’s a miracle that she doesn’t already know!”_ said Susan.

 _“Calm down, Susan. We’ll get through this. At least we found that I don’t have to go back to the Dursley’s.”_ said Harry. “How is it that we are married?”

“We don’t know, Lord Potter. All we know is that you are and we verified it by checking the registry in the Ministry.” said Ripclaw.

“Why weren’t we told?” asked Harry.

“Use some common sense, Lord Potter. As far as the Ministry is concerned they only keep a record. They have no reason to inform you as if you got married, normally you would know about it already.” said Ripclaw.

“How is it that my Aunt Amelia doesn’t already know about this?” asked Susan.

“While your Aunt was your Magical Guardian and had custodianship over the family vault she didn’t have access to the vault other than for purchases that were used for the Manor and anything that could be proven for your care. Your Aunt has her own personal vault that she uses. As such she would not be notified that you became of age and had taken over access.” said Ripclaw.

“Ok, what about Slytherin? How is it that I’m Lord of that House by Right of Conquest?” asked Harry.

“You defeated Lord Voldemort on October 31st, 1981. It was rumored that he was Slytherin’s Heir so that is how. Whether you are able to pass the test to access the vault is not known.” said Ripclaw.

“What is the test?” asked Harry.

“You will slice your hand and place it onto the door of the vault while pouring your magic into it.” said Ripclaw.

“And what happens if I fail this test?” asked Harry.

“Then you will have the vault stricken from your holdings. You’ll still be allowed to carry the title as you earned that by defeating the previous Lord, but you won’t have access to the family vault. If there are no more questions here are your House Rings. Place them all on your left ring finger and they will merge into one. For your Heir Ring place it onto you right ring finger. With your three Lordships you control those Houses votes in the Wizengamot, but you must be 25 to be a part of the Wizengamot so you will need to appoint someone as a proxy for your Houses. Now we have some vaults to visit.” said Ripclaw.

“May I use your floo to contact Professor McGonagall? I need to tell her that I won’t be back by lunch and that I hope to be back by dinner time.” said Harry.

Ripclaw allowed Harry to use the floo then they took a cart on a much longer ride than his first visit to the bank. Harry got out and sliced his hand with the dagger that Ripclaw provided and did as he had been told. He heard a hissing voice in his head that said, _“Welcome descendant. We find you worthy of the name, Slytherin.”_ , then there was a loud clicking noise and the vault door opened.

“You must actually be a descendant of Slytherin. We had to allow you to try as you bear the title, but having the Lordship by Right of Conquest alone would not have given you access to the vault.” said Ripclaw.

The vault was massive and filled with more gold than either Harry or Susan had ever seen. The benefits of Centuries of tuition payments in addition to what the family accumulated before the school’s opening and after the Founders left Hogwarts.

“I forgot to ask earlier. What does it mean with me owning 25% of Hogwarts?” asked Harry.

“Just that, Lord Potter. You own the castle and the land it’s on, but don’t control anything else. When the Founder’s left the school and created the Board of Governors they gave up all control over the actual running of the school.” said Ripclaw.

They visited the Bones and the Potter vaults and took a little bit of money out, but they were getting hungry so they headed back to the lobby to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

“Is there any way that we can get away with not telling your Aunt?” asked Harry.

“You already know the answer to that, Harry. Auntie was the proxy for House Bones in the Wizengamot. I don’t remember when they meet again, but she would find out then and be even more furious if we tell her now.” said Susan.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to find her now. You’re out of Hogwarts without permission and if we go and tell your Aunt now then Professor McGonagall at least will find out about us and most likely Professor Dumbledore as well.” said Harry.

“Ok. We’ll go to the Post Office here and use one of their Owls to send a letter to Auntie telling her that it’s important that she visit Hogwarts tomorrow. Then let’s get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron before you floo back to Professor McGonagall’s office I’ll go back to where I teleported to you and as soon as you’re alone at Hogwarts I’ll teleport to you.” said Susan.

After finishing eating Harry flooed into Professor McGonagall’s office. She asked if everything was taken care of and he said it was and thanked her for allowing him to go. He then found an unused classroom and Susan teleported to him.

 _“We better go find Hannah so she doesn’t worry about us.”_ said Susan.

Harry and Susan found Hannah in the Hufflepuff Common Room and had her follow them to an unused classroom and told her what happened at Gringott’s.

“This is crazy, Susan. Wow. I just can’t believe this. Your Aunt is going to kill both of you.” said Hannah.

“Thanks for telling us what we already know, Hannah. Now do you have anything helpful to say?” asked Susan.

“I’m sorry, Susie, but I don’t. You’re the one that told me about when she gave you the talk. What was it that you said she basically told you?” asked Hannah.

“That if any boy even looked at me inappropriately before I was 17 she would have their bits cooked and fed to a dragon while they were still attached.” said Harry turning pale.

“Well, Harry I can tell you now that Amelia’s going to come to the conclusion that you’ve done more than looked at Susan inappropriately and that’ll be before you tell her that you are sharing a bed.” said Hannah.

“Hannah! You’re not helping!” yelled Susan.

“I’m not trying to help. There is no helping this. It’s going to be bad and you’d better resign yourself to that fact.” said Hannah.

“I’m new to these memories of what you learned about House protocols and etiquette, but would your Aunt be able to disobey an order given by her Head of House?” asked Harry.

“She could, but it’s been instilled in her like all Pureblood children that she is to obey her head of House. It’s worth a try. It’ll at least allow us to be heard before she…” started Susan.

“Bits, Dragon. I get it.” said Harry.

**Sunday, September 8th, 1991**

While the students were eating breakfast the following morning the doors to the Great Hall opened and Amelia walked in and headed to the Head Table. While she was there to see her niece it was customary to greet the Headmaster upon arriving at the school.

“Good morning, Madame Bones, what brings you to our hallowed halls this morning?” asked Dumbledore.

“Good morning, Professor Dumbledore, I received a letter from Susan that it was important that I meet with her today. May I please have use of one of the unused classrooms for this meeting?” asked Amelia.

“Of course, Madame Bones. If you need anything else you know where to find myself or Professor McGonagall.” said Dumbledore.

Amelia walked over to the Hufflepuff Table and hugged Susan.

“Auntie, this is Harry Potter.” said Susan.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter.” said Amelia.

 _“I wonder how long the pleasure will last.”_ said Harry.

“Auntie, Harry is the reason we needed to talk to you and Hannah knows what this is about so may they join us?” asked Susan.

“Ok.” said Amelia thinking that this would have something to do with her capacity as Head of the D.M.L.E..

The four of them went to an empty classroom that wasn’t too far away from the Great Hall. Amelia conjured some comfortable chairs to sit in.

“Ok, Susan. What is this about?” asked Amelia.

Harry handed her the parchment that they got from Gringott’s. Amelia read what was on it and her face got red with anger.

“What is the meaning of this!?” asked Amelia.

In answer Harry willed his ring to show the Bones’ Coat of Arms and said, “Amelia Susan Bones of the House of Bones, as Lord Harry James Potter, Head of Houses Potter, Bones and Slytherin I hereby order you to calmly listen to what Lady Potter and I have to tell you. Do you agree?”

“I’ll hear you out, but you better have a damned good explanation!” said Amelia barely holding her anger in.

“He’s lasted longer than I thought he would.” said Hannah laughing.

“Hannah, now’s not the time.” said Susan seriously.

Harry had Susan do the talking and she told her Aunt about what happened at King’s Cross Station and everything that they currently knew about the connection including how they could go about an average of three hours apart without the agitation and pain starting. She was about to get to them sharing a bed when Amelia stopped her.

“Ok, this is ludicrous. Hannah if this is true, how did they convince you? Because I’m at a loss to how this could be proven.” said Amelia.

“Madame Bones. Your brother, Susan’s father’s name was Edgar. Now while I could know that because she told me I think you’ll know that what I’m about to say is something that Susan would never have told me. At your house is a Grand Piano that belonged to your brother. He was the only one who ever played it. You used to love sitting in the sitting room listening to him play. One day when Susan was five she was playing on the keys and you grabbed her off of the bench and slapped her telling her that she was never to touch the piano again. It was the only time you ever physically punished her and you regretted it instantly.” said Harry.

“The teleportation is the easiest to show.” said Susan disappearing and appearing against the wall of the classroom followed by Harry doing the same before they both returned to their chairs.

“Continue with what you were saying before I interrupted you, Susan.” said Amelia.

“As I said we get about three hours apart before our connection gets really agitated and eventually the pain is unbearable. That is how Hannah found out. When we have classes apart we can stave off the discomfort by holding hands whenever possible. However at night…” started Susan.

“If you’re about to tell me that you are sharing a bed with that boy…” started Amelia rising out of her chair.

“That boy has a name!” yelled Susan getting up as well.

“I don’t give a damn who he is! This is unacceptable! What have you been doing, Susan!? Whoring yourself out in the Gryffindor boys dorm!” yelled Amelia.

Harry got up and took Susan’s hand to try and calm her down, but instead her anger started to affect him and his anger rose.

“You will not call Susan a whore!” yelled Harry.

“You will release my niece and I’ll be taking her from Hogwarts!” yelled Amelia drawing her wand.

Harry didn’t know what she was going to cast, but was afraid that she’d hurt him or Susan so he waved his hand and a surge of magic threw Amelia into the wall of the classroom knocking her unconscious.

“Hannah! Go get Madame Pomfrey!” yelled Susan.

 _“I’m so sorry, Susan. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to keep her from hurting us.”_ said Harry.

 _“It’s ok, Harry. I’m not mad at you.”_ said Susan.

The door to the classroom opened and Madame Pomfrey followed by Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Hannah came rushing in. Madame Pomfrey went right over to Amelia to check on her.

“What happened here? The wards registered an enormous amount of magic.” said Dumbledore.

 _“Should we tell him?”_ asked Harry.

 _“I don’t think we have a choice now.”_ said Susan.

“Answer the Headmaster.” said Professor McGonagall.

“Madame Pomfrey can you revive Madame Bones temporarily so we can find out what’s going on?” asked Dumbledore.

“She needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing to rest, Professor. You have five minutes.” said Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey finished a quick healing of Amelia’s head and revived her.

“Madame Bones, what happened?” asked Dumbledore.

Amelia looked at Harry and Susan and saw that he was standing slightly in front of her protectively.

“It is a family matter, Professor. As soon as Madame Pomfrey says it’s ok we’ll be up to your office to discuss it.” said Amelia.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” said Dumbledore wondering how Harry could be involved in a family matter with House Bones.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall left while Madame Pomfrey levitated Amelia to the Hospital Wing followed by Harry, Susan and Hannah. Amelia refused to be put back to sleep and told Madame Pomfrey to give her potions for her headache, nausea and a concussion.

“You can have your conversation here, but do not overexert yourself. And don’t even think about getting out of that bed for at least an hour. Then I’ll consider letting you go see the Headmaster.” said Madame Pomfrey.

Amelia performed a spell to ensure privacy.

“Lord Potter I want to apologize. I said I’d hear you out and I lost my temper and for that I ask your forgiveness. Susan, I mean Lady Potter I am sorry for implying that you were a whore. I still believe that this is inappropriate, but you are my niece and I love you. I know that you wouldn’t do anything like that and I know that to come to the conclusion that you needed to share a bed with Harry that you are not lying to me about the pain involved. I don’t fully understand it and unless I actually witnessed it I probably never will.” said Amelia.

“There’s a way you can witness it, Aunt Amy.” said Hannah.

“How?” asked Amelia.

“Well not the sleeping part, but on the night of our Astronomy class I saw part of what happens when they’ve been out of physical contact.” said Hannah.

“Mipsy.” called Amelia.

“How can I help you, Mistress?” asked Mipsy after popping in.

“Can you bring me my Pensieve?” asked Amelia.

Mipsy popped away and was back quickly with it. Amelia took Hannah’s memory and placed it in the Pensieve.

“I’m going to activate the projection rune. Somehow I think Madame Pomfrey will see going into the memory as me getting out of bed.” said Amelia.

They watched the memory and she could tell that Harry and Susan were in quite a bit of pain and when Hannah switched places with Susan she saw the spark shoot between Harry and Susan’s hands.

“How did it get that bad?” asked Amelia.

Harry and Susan explained how Hannah didn’t like Harry being around that much and that they’d been in their separate common rooms from the end of dinner to the start of the class.

“I’m probably not going to like the answer, but how do you sleep?” asked Amelia.

“Harry’s always slept without a shirt on, even before coming to Hogwarts. He lies on his back and I lay on his chest to make sure that we don’t lose contact through the night. Nothing else happens.” said Susan.

“Except for that based on what you said you share I know you’ve seen each other naked.” said Amelia.

“That’s something that we can’t control and it was not on purpose.” said Susan.

“I understand that, but think about it from my point of view, Susan. You’re connected to Harry in every way imaginable and not only that you are married to him at the age of 11. Do the Goblin’s even know how that happened?” asked Amelia.

“No they don’t. They could see our connection as well, but had no idea what it was.” said Harry.

Amelia glared at Harry.

 _“I don’t think she’s ready for you to talk to her yet, Harry.”_ said Susan.

 _“I’m sorry, but she’s going to have to get used to me eventually.”_ said Harry.

“You two are really talking to each other. At a glance it’s not noticeable, but if someone looks at you closely you can really see it.” said Amelia. “Do I want to know what you were saying?”

“I told him I didn’t think you were ready for him to talk to you and he said that you’d eventually have to get used to him.” said Susan.

“You’re right, Harry. I guess I’ll have to accept this. I really don’t like it, but sticking to my beliefs would only hurt you and Susan and I will not do that. I also know by the parchment that you showed me that if you wanted you could move on your own and I would never see Susan again. It’ll be hard, but I’ll try to be understanding.” said Amelia.

“We were hoping you’d be the proxy for all three houses in the Wizengamot.” said Harry.

“I would be honored.” said Amelia. “You know that this will have to be told to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Possibly Professor Sprout as well with her being Susan’s Head of House.”

“We know. We have this feeling that this needs to be kept secret, but it became necessary to tell Hannah then you. I guess we should add them as well because of the sleeping situation, but I’d feel better if there was a way to ensure that they couldn’t tell anyone else.” said Susan.

“It’s not exactly done anymore as it’s seen as being rude, but we can ask the professor’s to swear an oath. Do you really feel that it’s that important?” asked Amelia.

“Yes.” said Harry and Susan together.

Amelia drew her wand and said, “I, Amelia Susan Bones, swear on my life and magic to not tell anyone what Lord Harry James Potter and Lady Susan Amelia Potter have told me today unless given their express permission. So mote it be.”

“You have permission to tell Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout under the condition that they swear the same oath that you just did.” said Susan.

Amelia ended the privacy spell and called for Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey wanted her to rest longer, but Amelia said she’d be fine and it was important that they got this over with now.

**Headmaster’s Office**

When the four of them arrived in the Headmaster’s office Professor McGonagall was already there so they just had to call for Professor Sprout. When they were asked to swear oaths they were shocked.

“Is this really necessary, Madame Bones?” asked Dumbledore.

“Harry and Susan believe it is and I am inclined to agree with them.” said Amelia.

“But they’re children…” started Professor McGonagall trailing off when Dumbledore said,

“I’ll agree to the oath.”

Professor Dumbledore gave his oath and Professor Sprout followed him. Professor McGonagall reluctantly gave hers as well.

Amelia handed the parchment from Gringott’s to Dumbledore and Harry and Susan told their story once again before proving the teleportation part.

“After seeing the teleportation I’m inclined to believe their story, but sharing memories and everything else they mention is hard to prove.” said Dumbledore.

“I can assure you that they way they proved that to me was effective.” said Amelia.

“And for the whole week you’ve been sleeping with Mr. Potter in the Gryffindor boys dorm?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“I saw the memory myself of what happens when they’ve gone too long without physical contact.” said Amelia.

“But it’s still unacceptable.” said Professor McGonagall.

“From what they’ve told us they’ve done everything possible to make sure that the other boys don’t find out about her.” said Professor Dumbledore.

“And that makes it ok?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“It makes it what it is. Both choices are improper, but I feel that Susan sleeping with Harry in the boy’s dorm is more appropriate than for Harry to be in the girl’s dorm and I for one can’t think of another solution. If we move them to a room of their own or to the married quarters it’ll get out to the public and I agree with Harry and Susan that this does need to be kept secret at least till we find out what it is. It was good for them to learn the Sticking Charm, but I want you to teach them one that can’t be countered with a simple Finite, Minerva.” said Dumbledore.

“Yes, Headmaster.” said Professor McGonagall.

“Harry, Susan. I promise you that I will do everything I can to find out what this is. Madame Bones would you like to use my floo to return home?” asked Dumbledore.

“No, thank you, Professor. I’m going to walk to The Three Broomsticks. After this I need a drink.” said Amelia.

“Understandable, Madame Bones.” said Dumbledore.

Everyone left the Headmaster’s office and Professor Dumbledore was left with his thoughts. The main ones were, ‘How could this have happened?, ‘What did this mean for the prophecy?’ and ‘Were any of his plans still feasible?’

 **Author’s Notes: Another chapter down. Thank you for everyone who’s still reading this story and to those who have** **left Kudos or a comment. If you haven't please leave Kudos and a comment to know what you think.**


	4. Recovering From Death

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Author’s Note 1: I removed the Quidditch part of the conversation at the end of Chapter 3. Harry won’t be on the Quidditch team.**

**Chapter 4: Recovering From Death**

**Friday, September 13th, 1991**

After Neville’s accident in their first flying lesson the school brooms were all checked over to make sure that another accident didn’t occur. Harry and Susan stood next to their brooms listening to Madam Hooch telling them what they were going to do.

 _“I don’t know how we’re going to do this. It’s hard enough to walk with our vision.”_ said Susan.

 _“I know, but if we asked either Professor McGonagall or Professor Sprout to excuse us people would wonder why.”_ said Harry.

“Now mount your brooms and lift off slowly, not too high, and take a couple laps around the pitch.” said Madam Hooch.

The first years all followed what she said.

 _“With us doing the same thing it doesn’t seem…”_ started Harry.

 _“We need to land!”_ yelled Susan.

Harry and Susan both landed quickly and threw up. Madam Hooch flew over to them.

“Are the two of you ok?” asked Madam Hooch.

“I just got dizzy.” said Harry and Susan.

“Do you need the Hospital Wing?” asked Madam Hooch.

“I don’t think so.” said Harry.

“I think I just need to get some water and sit down.” said Susan.

“Ok, if you don’t feel better after resting a bit go see Madam Pomfrey.” said Madam Hooch.

“We will.” said Harry and Susan.

Harry and Susan started walking back to the castle.

 _“Which one of us got dizzy?”_ asked Harry.

 _“Does it matter? We both have two vomit tastes in our mouths and it’s making me want to throw up again.”_ said Susan.

 _“Stop thinking about it or I’m going to again.”_ said Harry.

 _“It’s hard not to think about it. I think we’re going to need more than water to get this taste out. We need Pumpkin Juice or something, but neither of us knows the way to the kitchens.”_ asked Susan.

 _“We need to find Fred and George Weasley. I heard they know how to get in the kitchens.”_ said Harry.

Harry and Susan hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room as that was the only place they knew to find Fred and George.

 _“We need to start looking for out of sight places we can teleport to.”_ said Susan resisting the urge to throw up.

Luckily or unluckily Fred and George were in the common room.

“Fred, George. Can you tell us where to find the kitchens?” asked Harry.

“Look, George. It’s Harry and his Hufflepuff “friend”.” said Fred.

“What could two ickle first years want to find the kitchens for?” asked George.

“It’s important.” said Harry and Susan both looking sick.

“George I think we should help them unless you want them to get sick on us.” said Fred.

“I agree my less handsome brother.” said George.

Fred and George took Harry and Susan to the kitchens where the House Elves gave them all the Pumpkin Juice they wanted.

“Harry, since we helped you do you think you might be willing to help us by explaining something we’ve noticed since the first night we got here?” asked Fred seriously which surprised Harry.

“If I can.” said Harry.

“Well you see, Harry we have a map that allows us to see everybody in the castle wherever they are. It’s come in handy avoiding the professor’s and Filch.” said George.

“But since the night of the sorting we noticed little Miss Bones here joining you in your bed.” said Fred.

 _“What are we going to do, Harry?”_ asked Susan.

 _“I don’t know.”_ said Harry. “Have you mentioned this to anyone?”

“You wound us, Harry. While we think it might be a bit early for you to be doing that sort of thing. We would never turn in fellow rule breakers.” said George.

“We’re not doing anything.” said Harry and Susan blushing.

“Your red faces implies otherwise.” said Fred and George.

“What we want to know is how. In the times we’ve seen on the map, Susan just appears next to your dot on the map. She doesn’t walk from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor. She just appears from her dorm to yours.” said Fred.

 _“I guess it couldn’t hurt anything to tell them. We just have to make them give us their oaths.”_ said Harry.

 _“Ok, but if anyone else finds out we might as well put an announcement in the Daily Prophet.”_ said Susan.

“What just happened there?” asked Fred.

“You two looked like you were talking, but you didn’t say anything.” said George.

“We’ll let you know, but we need to have you give an oath to not reveal what we tell you without our permission.” said Susan.

“Is this that much of a secret that you need an oath?” asked Fred.

“Dumbledore agreed when my Auntie asked for an oath from Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sprout.” said Susan.

Fred and George both gave their oaths and Harry and Susan told them everything they knew about their connection except the part about them being married.

“So you both can teleport anywhere in the castle?” asked George.

“We haven’t done it much except for when Susan teleports to my bed and the times we’ve shown Susan’s Aunt and the professor’s.” said Harry.

“We also don’t know what would happen if we teleported into a spot that someone else was and with us keeping this a secret we can’t teleport where someone will see us appear.” said Susan.

“If you agree to help us with some of our activities we’ll let you have the map. That way you can see if anyone is around before teleporting somewhere.” said Fred.

“That would be great.” said Harry and Susan.

“The possibilities for pranking are endless.” said Fred and George smiling before showing Harry and Susan how to work the map.

**Saturday, September 14th, 1991**

The next morning while everyone was eating breakfast the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stormed in. Professor Snape’s yell of, “WEASLEY’S!” got everyone’s attention and they saw that instead of their normal robes the two professor’s were wearing very long T-Shirts with writing on them. Professor Snape’s said, I Love Pussy and had a picture that looked like Professor McGonagall’s Animagus form. Professor McGonagall’s said, I’ve Got An Itch That Only Snape Can Scratch. 

**Thursday, October 31st, 1991**

September and October went by. Classes were going ok, but it was getting to be very boring since they were essentially doing the same classes more than once. They talked to Dumbledore about it and he said that they would see if there was anything to do that wouldn’t raise questions, but they might just have to deal with it.

Harry and Susan woke up on Halloween feeling depressed. Susan tried to comfort Harry at breakfast and she could feel that he appreciated it, but he wouldn’t cheer up.

In Charms class they were learning the Levitation Charm and Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table behind them. Harry and Susan had talked to both of them a couple times, but didn’t hang out with either of them much. Hermione was trying to tell Ron the correct pronunciation for the spell and Ron was refusing to listen. He finally yelled at her that if she knew so much for her to do the spell which Hermione did perfectly earning five points from Professor Flitwick.

When class ended Harry went with Ron, Seamus and Dean to head towards Transfiguration and Ron said how Hermione was a bloody know-it-all and that that’s why she had no friends. Hermione heard him and she ran off crying. Harry was already in a bad mood and while not one of his friends, Hermione didn’t deserve that.

Harry grabbed Ron by the robes and slammed him into the wall.

 _“Harry!”_ yelled Susan, but Harry ignored her.

“What the hell is your problem, Weasley!? All Hermione did was try to help you and all your stupid arse can do is make fun of her!” yelled Harry.

 _“Harry, calm down and let him go. Please.”_ said Susan.

That time Harry listened to her and he walked away from the others.

 _“I’m sorry, Susan. I don’t know what got over me.”_ said Harry.

 _“I just felt you get really mad and it made me mad as well. I thought you were going to hurt him.”_ said Susan.

 _“I thought I was too.”_ said Harry.

Hermione didn’t show up the rest of the day and when Harry and Susan got to the feast they didn’t see her either.

 _“Go sit by Lavender and Parvati and see if they know where she is.”_ said Susan.

 _“I wish I didn’t have to sit away from you.”_ said Harry.

 _“It’ll be ok. We’ll leave the feast as soon as we can and go to bed early.”_ said Susan.

Harry asked Lavender and Parvati if they knew where Hermione was and they said she was crying in the girl’s bathroom on the second floor.

The feast went on for a little while, but was interrupted by Professor Quirrell barging into the Great Hall yelling about a Troll being in the dungeons. Dumbledore ordered the prefects to take the students back to their houses. Harry was about halfway to Gryffindor Tower when either him or Susan remembered that Hermione didn’t know about the Troll.

 _“Head to the bathroom and I’ll teleport there as soon as I get away from everyone.”_ said Harry.

Harry tried to get away but Percy caught him and he had to go all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Susan got Hermione and they were about to leave the bathroom to go to the Hufflepuff Common Room when the Troll entered the bathroom and tried to crush Hermione and Susan. As Susan and Hermione tried to get away from the Troll, Harry ran upstairs and teleported as soon as the door to the dorm room shut and appeared behind the Troll.

“How did you…” started Hermione when she saw him appear.

“Later, Hermione!” yelled Susan.

Harry started throwing debris at the Troll to distract it which made the Troll come after him.

 _“Susan, grab Hermione and teleport out of here!”_ yelled Harry as he dodged the Troll’s club.

Susan wanted to argue, but grabbed Hermione’s arm and disappeared. Harry took his eyes off the troll for a second so he could teleport to Susan and the Troll’s club hit him in the midsection and he was slammed into the wall head first.

**Friday, November 1st, 1991**

**Hospital Wing**

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he wasn’t in his bed. Susan was laying on him like she always did, but the bed wasn’t as comfortable and there were others around him. He tried to find his glasses, but realized that he could see perfectly without them.

 _“Susan, wake up.”_ said Harry.

 _“Mmm. Don’t wanna.”_ said Susan cuddling into him more.

 _“We’re not alone, Susan.”_ said Harry.

 _“Fine.”_ said Susan.

“Can someone tell me what happened?” asked Harry as Susan got up.

“I’d like to know that too, Mr. Potter.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“As would everyone here.” said Amelia.

“Mr. Potter if you would give us permission to discuss this we need to bring Madam Pomfrey up to date.” said Dumbledore.

“You have my permission, Professor.” said Harry.

Dumbledore explained to Madam Pomfrey about their connection as briefly as possible.

“Thank you, Professor. That explains some things. Mr. Potter what is the last thing you remember?” asked Madam Pomfrey.

“I told Susan to teleport with Hermione and then I tried to teleport but was hit by the Troll’s club. Then I woke up here. How long have I been unconscious?” asked Harry.

“You’ve been here for 12 hours Mr. Potter, but you weren’t unconscious when you arrived. You and Miss Bones were both dead.” said Madam Pomfrey.

“Perhaps it would be best if I showed you the memory of when you were found.” said Dumbledore.

“The memory is mine, Mr. Potter.” said Professor McGonagall while placing the memory in the Pensieve.

**Memory Start**

Minerva, along with Severus and Quirinus ran into the bathroom and quickly dispatched the Troll and were about to start repairing the bathroom when she saw the body by the wall. Minerva ran to the body and noticed immediately who it was.

“It’s Potter! Severus, get Poppy immediately!” said Minerva.

She didn’t know that many medical spells, but she did know the diagnostic charm. She cast it and refused to believe what the results told her.

Severus returned with Poppy and she got out of the way so Poppy could do her job.

Poppy ran her wand over Harry’s body several times before saying, “I’m sorry, Minerva. There’s nothing I can do. He’s dead.”

Poppy levitated Harry’s body and they started towards the Hospital Wing when Hermione ran to them crying and yelling for them to help her. Minerva followed her and found Susan laying on the ground not moving. Minerva levitated Susan and told Hermione to follow her to the Hospital Wing.

When they entered Poppy had already placed Harry on a bed. Minerva placed Susan on the bed next to Harry and Poppy checked on her and told her that Susan was dead also. Minerva tried to get Hermione to tell her what happened to Susan, but Hermione was hysterical and Poppy had to give her a potion to put her to sleep.

All of a sudden a crackling noise brought their attention back to Harry and Susan. Sparks were shooting through their bodies and out their fingers. Minerva told Poppy to get the Dumbledore. Harry and Susan started to convulse. Minerva quickly expanded Harry’s bed and removed Harry’s robes and shirt finding that the sparks weren’t dangerous to her. She then picked up Susan and placed her on Harry’s bed. Harry’s and Susan’s hands instantly connected and a dome surrounded them as Susan curled up onto Harry’s chest.

Minerva, Dumbledore and Poppy watched in amazement as Harry’s injuries including his head, which was smashed open, healed themselves.

**Memory End**

“The dome disappeared about thirty minutes before you woke up. It seems that you have found another ability in this type of healing magic from your connection. It even healed your eyesight as you noticed, Mr. Potter.” said Dumbledore.

“But why did Susan die? Why were we able to be brought back when we were both dead? There’s more questions than answers, Professor.” said Harry.

“Until we know what this connection is and what caused it we’re always going to have more questions than answers, Mr. Potter, but I think it’s safe to say that Miss Bones died because you died. As connected as you are I should’ve considered this. I don’t understand how you were brought back, but I am very grateful that you did.” said Dumbledore.

“Is Hermione ok?” asked Susan.

“She’s fine, but she has a lot of questions for you.” said Dumbledore.

“I’m sure she does. So when can we get out of here?” asked Harry.

“Mr. Potter, since you and Miss Bones just recovered from dying you’ll at least be staying until tomorrow morning.” said Madam Pomfrey.

The professor’s left and Madam Pomfrey went to her office. Amelia came and sat down next to Susan’s side of the bed and started crying.

“Auntie?” asked Susan.

“You almost died. No, you did die, Susan.” cried Amelia.

“I’m fi…” started Susan.

“Don’t say you’re fine, Susan. This is anything, but fine. You died! Because of him! You were dead, Susan! Do you understand that!? Dead!” yelled Amelia.

“Madam Bones…” started Harry.

 _“Harry, don’t.”_ said Susan.

“Madam Bones, Susan means everything to me. Yes, it’s probably because of our connection, but it doesn’t make it any less true. I care about her as much as you do and I would do everything I can to make sure she’s safe. I told Susan to take Hermione because I wanted her away from the danger. We had no idea this could happen and I’m sorry that it did. If it makes you feel better to blame me I don’t care.” said Harry.

“Knowing what happened and the result, would you do it again?” asked Amelia.

“I would.” said Harry without thinking.

 _“Harry, that’s not what she wants to hear.”_ said Susan.

 _“It’s the truth.”_ said Harry.

“Harry, I’ll be honest with you. I don’t like you. For the simple fact that you are in every sense of the word connected to my eleven year old niece, who for all intents and purposes is my daughter. I might, as you said in our previous meeting, have to get used to you, but I’m not there yet and I don’t like you. However, as Head of the D.M.L.E. I like your answer and you’d make a good Auror when you’re older. I was considering telling Susan that I wasn’t ready to deal with her sharing a bed at home for the holidays, but after almost losing her, I want her home. So I am inviting you to spend the holidays with us. I won’t promise that I’ll be ok, but I’ll try my best.” said Amelia.

“Thank you, Madam Bones.” said Harry.

“You can call me, Amelia.” said Amelia.

“What about, Auntie?” said Harry and Susan giggled.

“Call me that and you won’t leave this Hospital Wing for a month.” said Amelia.

 _“Your Aunt is scary.”_ said Harry.

 _“You haven’t seen anything yet.”_ said Susan.

“Are you talking about me?” asked Amelia.

“No.” said Harry and Susan.

**Author’s Note: Shorter chapter. I’m sorry. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who’ve left Kudos and commented. Please leave Kudos and comment to let me know what you think.**


	5. Christmas and the Mirror

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: Christmas and the Mirror**

**Friday, December 20th, 1991**

**Hogwarts Express**

The time between Halloween and Yule Break went by very quickly. The ride on the Express back to Platform 9 ¾ was quiet for the most part. Harry and Susan shared a compartment with Hannah, and Hermione and they talked about their plans for the holidays. With everything that happened with the troll they told Hermione everything.

“I know you’re just staying with the Bones’ because Madam Bones doesn’t want to lose Susan, but what are you going to do for the summer?” asked Hermione.

“Well Auntie said that she was inviting Harry over for the Yule Holidays, but what she’s forgotten is that Harry now owns our home. She can’t say that he isn’t allowed to stay there.” said Susan.

“Do you really want to go toe to toe with your Aunt, Susan?” asked Hannah.

“No, but we need her to understand that this is how it is and that Harry isn’t going anywhere.” said Susan.

“Do you have any other options?” asked Hermione.

“Potter Manor, but I don’t want to take Susan away from her family.” said Harry.

“Well maybe Madam Bones will understand that and there will be no problem.” said Hermione.

“Yeah. That’s going to happen.” said Hannah sarcastically.

The train pulled into the station and everybody exited. Harry and Susan said goodbye to Hermione and Hannah. They didn’t see Amelia anywhere on the platform, but Susan saw Mipsy their House Elf.

“Mipsy? Where’s Auntie?” asked Susan.

“Mistress got held up at work. She told me to take you and Mr. Potter home and that she’ll be home before dinner is over. She’ll take you Christmas shopping tomorrow.” said Mipsy.

Mipsy apparated Harry and Susan home. Susan told Mipsy they’d take care of their trunks and she gave Harry a small tour of the manor before Mipsy popped in and told them dinner was ready. They had just started eating when Amelia came in.

“I’m sorry for not being there at the platform, Susie. Mundungus Fletcher was causing problems again.” said Amelia.

“It’s ok, Auntie. I got to give Harry a tour of the house after we put away our trunks.” said Susan.

“Are you sharing your room or one of the guest rooms?” asked Amelia.

“I like my room so we’ll be in there.” said Susan.

“Amelia, I’m sorry for this. It’s not my intention to cause problems between you and Susan. I know it’s hard because of us being married, but other than us sharing a bed we’re still children and we’re not doing anything inappropriate.” said Harry.

“Sleeping in her bed is inappropriate, but I understand what you’re trying to say.” said Amelia.

“We need to talk about the summer breaks, Auntie.” said Susan.

“I know. This is now yours and Harry’s home and he’ll be living with us.” said Amelia.

“Are you going to be ok with that?” asked Susan.

“I will not lose you, Susan.” said Amelia.

**Saturday, December 21st, 1991**

The next morning Harry, Susan and Amelia headed to Diagon Alley after breakfast. After a quick stop at Gringott’s they headed to the bookstore to find something for Hermione.

 _“Harry, I know we’re here to get Christmas gifts, but maybe we should go to Madame Malkin’s and get you some clothes also. You know you have the money so why not get rid of Dudley’s hand me downs?”_ asked Susan.

 _“I guess we can do that. What are we going to do about our gifts? We haven’t figured out a way to block one another so we’ll know what our gifts are.”_ said Harry.

 _“I don’t know. At least we’ll know for sure that we’ll like our gifts from each other. With everything you know about me and me you I don’t think we could choose a bad gift. I also already know what you want to get me.”_ said Susan.

 _“You cheat.”_ teased Harry at which Susan stuck her tongue out at him.

“What are you two talking about?” asked Amelia.

“Nothing.” said Susan and Harry.

“We need to go to Madame Malkin’s and get Harry some clothes. He has nothing but the hand me downs from his cousin.” said Susan.

“Ok, Why don’t I drop the two of you there while I go do some shopping of my own.” said Amelia.

Harry and Susan agreed and they went to the Muggle clothes section as soon as they entered the store.

 _“At least it seems like Auntie is trying.”_ said Susan.

 _“Yeah. What do you think we should get her for Christmas?”_ asked Harry.

 _“I had a thought about that.”_ said Susan.

 _“I know you did.”_ said Harry.

**Wednesday, December 25th, 1991**

Christmas morning came and Harry was trying to get some more sleep, but someone wasn’t having it.

“Wake up, Harry! It’s Christmas!” yelled Susan happily while jumping up and down on the bed.

 _“Ok, ok, Susan. What happened to the girl who hates early mornings?”_ asked Harry.

“You know Christmas is the exception.” said Susan.

Harry put a shirt on and the two of them and almost ran into Amelia in the hall.

“Only you would be loud enough to wake me up when you are able to talk in your heads, Susan.” said Amelia.

“I’m sorry, Auntie, but it’s Christmas. Come on. Harry and I want to give you our present first.” said Susan.

Well this should be good if you want me to open a gift first.” said Amelia.

Harry followed as Susan dragged Amelia into the sitting room and sat her down on the couch. Harry handed Susan the folder from under the tree.

“Auntie I know we kind of backed you into a corner with Harry owning the house which gave you no choice but to accept him living with us so we wanted to give you this.” said Susan.

Amelia opened the folder and read the parchment inside.

“You’re giving me the manor?” asked Amelia.

“Yes. I don’t want to be here because we forced you. If you don’t want me here I’ll live at Potter Manor and we’ll work out the bedtime arrangements.” said Harry.

“Thank you. Both of you. You’re welcome to stay here, Harry. I’m sorry for how I reacted before. Just make sure to be careful and take care of each other.” said Amelia.

Harry picked up a small box from under the tree and opened it.

“Why are you opening my present?” asked Susan.

“Well you already know what it is so I thought I’d do this right.” said Harry getting down on one knee. “ Susan Amelia Bones, I know we are already married in the eyes of magic, but I want you to know that I promise to give you the wedding you deserve when we are older. Susan, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Harry, I will. But you know the right way would’ve been to ask Auntie for my hand.” said Susan.

“Erm…” started Harry.

“It’s fine, Harry. Put the ring on Susan and kiss her.” said Amelia.

Both Harry and Susan blushed.

“Auntie, we haven’t kissed before.” said Susan.

“Well no time like the present.” said Amelia.

Harry placed the ring on Susan’s finger and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips quickly making Amelia laugh.

“You’ll get better at that with practice.” said Amelia.

Harry and Susan while still blushing went to opening there other presents. They were almost finished when Harry got to one that had a note, but was unsigned.

**_Harry,_ **

**_Your father left this in my possession before he died.  
It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._ **

Harry opened the package and revealed a shimmering cloak.

“Well put it on.” said Susan.

Harry did so and was amazed when his body disappeared.

“An Invisibility Cloak. Who in their right mind would give an Invisibility Cloak to an eleven year old?” asked Amelia.

Harry gave her the card and she sighed.

“Of course Dumbledore would. That’s his handwriting.” said Amelia.

“I wonder why Dumbledore had it if it belonged to my father?” asked Harry.

“I don’t know. Maybe it had something to do with Dumbledore’s Order. Anyways I know I’m not your parent or guardian, but please be responsible with that.” said Amelia.

“I will, Amelia.” said Harry.

**Sunday, January 5th, 1992**

The rest of the holiday break went by and after the long train ride they got back to Hogwarts. After dinner and talking with Hannah and Hermione, Susan joined Harry in his bed.

 _“Do you want to try out the Invisibility Cloak?”_ asked Harry.

 _“Did you even need to ask?”_ asked Susan.

Harry and Susan laid in bed for a couple hours then put on the cloak and snuck out of the tower. They weren’t really looking for anything in particular. They just wanted to use the cloak. They turned a corner and almost ran right into Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell.

“What’d you want to see me so late for, Severus?” asked Professor Quirrell.

“Less people around. Students aren’t supposed to know about the Sorcerer’s Stone or have you forgotten. Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?” asked Professor Snape.

“B-b-but Severus, I…” stuttered Professor Quirrell.

“You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell.” said Snape taking a step toward him.

“I… I don't know what you…” stuttered Professor Quirrell.

“You know perfectly well what I mean.” said Professor Snape.

“B-but I d-d-don't…” stuttered Professor Quirrell.

"Very well. We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie.” said Professor Snape.

Harry and Susan moved off quickly before either Professor Snape or Professor Quirrell found out they were there. They entered one of the unused classrooms to hide for a bit before going back to the tower.

 _“What was that all about?”_ asked Susan.

 _“Well I guess we know what’s being held in the third floor corridor. I wonder why Snape wants it.”_ said Harry.

_“Think about it, Harry. The Sorcerer’s Stone. It makes an elixir that can make you immortal and also turns any metal it touches into gold.”_ said Susan.

 _“Well that explains why he would want it. What’s that?”_ asked Harry removing the cloak and walking towards an object in the middle of the room.

Harry took Susan’s hand and walked up to the tall object.

 _“Are you seeing this, Susan? It’s my parents and yours too. I remember from the picture you showed me. Your Aunt is there also. We’re a little older though and there are a bunch of others around us who look like a combination of me and you.”_ said Harry.

 _“I think those are our kids.”_ said Susan.

 _“Then why do some of them look older than us?”_ asked Harry.

 _“I don’t know.”_ said Susan.

“Well, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. I see you have found the delights of the Mirror of Erised.” said Dumbledore.

“Professor. I’m sorry. I know we shouldn’t be out…” started Harry.

“No worries, Mr. Potter. It seems that I’ve forgotten the lateness of the hour. Have you figured out what this mirror does?” asked Dumbledore.

“It shows us what we want. What we most desire. For me and Harry that’s all of our family together including our parents and our future children.” said Susan.

“That is an admirable desire, but I hope you know that nothing can bring back the dead.” said Dumbledore.

“Yes, sir.” said Harry.

“This mirror can be very dangerous. Men have wasted away wondering if what they see can become true. You must remember that in order to get what you desire that you can’t forget to live. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow and I must ask that you don’t search for it again. Now take that magnificent cloak and head back to bed.” said Dumbledore.

“Thank you for returning the cloak, sir.” said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded as they got the cloak on and headed back to the tower and got back in bed.

 _“Harry, can we try something?”_ asked Susan.

 _“You want to try and kiss again?”_ asked Harry.

Susan nodded and Harry put his arms around Susan and took her lips in his.

 _“That was a little better than on Christmas.”_ said Susan when they separated.

 _“We have our whole lives to get better at it.”_ said Harry laying back down with Susan curling up on his chest.

They fell asleep, but then Susan thought about what Harry said.

 _“It won’t take us that long to get good will it?”_ asked Susan.

 _“Goodnight, Susan.”_ said Harry.

 _“We’re talking more later. Goodnight, Harry.”_ said Susan.

**Author’s Note: Short chapter again. I’m going to try and get some longer ones again soon I promise. Happy Holidays to everyone. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have who have left kudos and commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.**


	6. Dead Again and Flamel

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: Dead Again and Flamel**

**Friday, January 10th, 1992**

Harry and Susan were heading to Hagrid’s. With what they heard a week ago and the rumors they remembered of there being a Three Headed Dog they thought he might have some information. Harry also remembered that Hagrid picked up something for Dumbledore during his visit to Gringott’s. Harry knocked on the door.

“Why hello there, Harry. I was hoping yeh’d come ter see me sooner, but I guess yeh’ve bin busy.” said Hagrid.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Hagrid. May we come in?” asked Harry.

“Sure. Who’ve yeh got there with you, Harry?” asked Hagrid while letting them inside.

“This is Susan Bones.” said Harry.

“Oh, yer Amelia’s niece. Mighty fine woman, Amelia.” said Hagrid.

“Hagrid, what do you know of the Sorcerer’s Stone?” asked Harry.

“Where did ya here ‘bout that?” asked Hagrid.

“Professor Snape was threatening Professor Quirrell about it and we heard rumors that it’s a Three Headed Dog guarding whatever’s in the third floor corridor. Fred and George thought he was yours.

“Ah, Fluffy. Had ‘im since he were a pup.” said Hagrid.

All of a sudden there was a crackling coming from the fireplace.

“Hagrid what is that? Come to think of it, it’s quite hot in here.” said Harry as Hagrid removed an egg from the fireplace. It immediately started to hatch once he put it on the table.

“Hagrid where did you get that Dragon Egg from. I’m going to have to tell my Aunt.” said Susan.

“I won the egg off some bloke down at the Hog’s Head. He seemed quite interested in getting rid of it.” said Hagrid.

“I’m sorry, Hagrid we have to go. I have to send my Aunt a letter.” said Susan taking Harry’s hand and leaving.

The next day Auror’s came along with some members of the Department of Magical Creatures to transport the Dragon to a colony in Romania. Hagrid was fined for not turning in the Dragon Egg.

**Wednesday, January 15th, 1992**

A few days after talking to Hagrid, Harry was leaving after a strange Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

 _“Susan, did you notice anything strange about that Defense class I just had?”_ asked Harry.

 _“Not really. There hasn’t been anything odd since you had that pain in your scar in your first Defense class. That hasn’t happened since the scar healed after our death.”_ said Susan.

 _“Well I’ve noticed that it seems easier to do magic. Since we’ve been doing good, Professor Quirrel taught us the Stunning Spell as a treat even though we’d normally not learn it until next year. I was able to perform it right away and it took several tries for Professor Quirrell to revive Ron.”_ said Harry.

 _“Well we’ll see if the same thing happens to me when I have the class. I hope Hannah will forgive me.”_ said Susan.

*******

“I can’t believe you stunned me. Nobody else was able to get the spell to work that well.” said Hannah as the three of them were on their way to Study Hall.

“I told you I was sorry.” said Susan.

“And where is all this ability coming from all of a sudden. You’re always the first one to get the spells done and perfectly too.” said Hannah.

“We don’t know. It’s possible we may never know.” said Susan.

**Friday, March 20th, 1992**

The next couple months went by much the same. Harry and Susan were at the top of their class much to Hermione’s annoyance. Not that she was far behind them or anything like that since she was right on their heels, but she wanted to be first.

They tried to think about how to stop Professor Snape, but couldn’t come up with anything.

One day towards the end of March, Susan forgot her Defense book in class and went to retrieve it. Before she went into the classroom she heard Professor Quirrell crying and heard him say,

“I’m sorry, master. I’ll get it tonight. I promise.”

Forgetting about her book she ran to Gryffindor Tower.

 _“Harry we need to go see Dumbledore. Meet me outside of your common room.”_ said Susan.

Harry was there when she got to the portrait.

 _“So we were wrong. It’s actually Professor Quirrell who was trying to get the stone?”_ asked Harry.

 _“Yes. We need to tell Dumbledore so he can stop him.”_ said Susan.

They got to the Gargoyle that led to Dumbledore’s Office and saw Professor McGonagall coming down the stairs.

“Professor, we need to see Dumbledore.” said Harry.

“I’m sorry, but the Headmaster just left for the Ministry.” said Professor McGonagall.

“But this is important. It’s about the Sorcerer’s Stone. Someone’s going to steal it.” said Susan.

“I don’t know how you know about the stone, but I assure you it is well protected. Now go to your common rooms immediately.” said Professor McGonagall.

“But, Professor…” started Harry.

“I won’t hear anymore. Go to your common rooms.” said Professor McGonagall while walking away.

 _“We’ll stop Professor Quirrell ourselves. Take my hand and I’ll teleport us to the third floor corridor.”_ said Harry.

Susan took his hand and they appeared in front of the door. Harry unlocked the door and they saw the three headed dog asleep with a harp playing and an open trap door. They jumped through the trap door and landed on a bunch of vines that they immediately recognized as Devil’s Snare.

“Lumos Solem!” said Susan making the Devil’s Snare disappear and they fell to the ground.

They wanted to get where they were going quickly so in the room with the keys they just teleported passed the door and did the same for the Chess board. Luckily the Troll they found was already dead and instead of doing the Potions riddle they just teleported through the fire and the door.

“Well what a surprise. I expected Mr. Potter to come, but not for him to bring me a gift. Incarcerous.” said Professor Quirrell binding Susan in ropes.

Harry went to free her, but was stopped.

“If you free her she’ll die. Come over here, Potter.” said Professor Quirrell.

Harry went over to him and saw The Mirror of Erised.

“I know the mirror is the key. I see myself presenting the stone to my master, but how do I get it?” asked Professor Quirrell.

**_“Use the boy.”_ **

_“Where did that come from? There’s no one else here.”_ said Harry.

 _“I don’t know.”_ said Susan.

“Potter look into the mirror and get me the stone.” said Professor Quirrell.

“No.” said Harry.

Professor Quirrell summoned Susan to him and put his wand to her throat.

“Do it or I’ll kill her.” said Professor Quirrell.

“You’ll kill her and me both anyways. I’m not doing it.” said Harry.

**_“Let me speak to him.”_ **

Quirrell removed his turban to show the grotesque face underneath.

 ** _“Harry Potter, I am Lord Voldemort.”_** said Voldemort.

“You killed my parents!” said Harry.

 ** _“I killed young Susan’s parents also, Harry. You and her don’t have to die as long as you help me.”_** said Voldemort.

“You liar! I’m not stupid. You’ll kill us as soon as you have the stone.” said Harry. _“I’m sorry, Susan. I love you.”_

 _“I love you too.”_ said Susan.

 ** _“Kill her, Quirrell.”_** said Voldemort.

“Diffindo!” said Quirrel slicing Susan’s throat.

Susan fell to the floor and Harry could feel her dying slowly. He was running out of time so he jumped and grabbed Professor Quirrel by the throat to try and choke the life from him, but his skin disintegrated and he fell down dead before falling to pieces as a vapor left him.

Harry could feel himself getting weaker. It wouldn’t be long before he died with Susan, but first he’d make sure that no one could get the stone. He didn’t know the Blasting Curse, but he poured all of his intent into what he wanted and sent a wave of magic shattering the mirror. Shards of glass went everywhere along with pieces of the stone that found their way into the wounds sustained by Harry and Susan.

Harry felt Susan finally pass and then he passed out and fell on top of her which caused a gold bubble to envelope them.

**Wednesday, April 15th, 1992**

“Harry, Susan, wake up.” said a man.

Harry and Susan started to move.

“Be careful. You have to stay touching.” said the man.

“Who are you? asked Harry.

“Ah, yes. We must observe the niceties. I am Nicholas Flamel.” said Nicholas.

“The creator of the Sorcerer’s Stone?” asked Susan.

“The one and only. Thank you for trying to protect my stone. I guess it’s a part of the two of you now.” said Nicholas.

“What do you mean?” asked Harry.

“Dumbledore told me the stone was destroyed, but I can sense parts of it in the both of you. I’d imagine that you’ll find out soon that you can do what the stone could. It would be easier if I could show you. This is one of the last vials of elixir I have left. You see how silvery and shiny the liquid is?” asked Nicholas.

“Yes. What are you doing!?” yelled Susan as Nicholas grabbed Harry’s hand and sliced his palm with a dagger and squeezed some blood into a vial before letting go and letting Harry's hand heal itself.

“I’m sorry, but look at the blood. It has the same silvery and shiny liquid in it.” said Nicholas.

“But how?” asked Harry.

“When you destroyed the mirror shattered pieces of the stone must’ve went inside of the two of you. I’d wager that Susan’s blood looks the same. As I said you’ll be able to do what the stone did. Your blood has the Elixir of Life in it and that’ll make you immortal, but that is not the only thing I came to talk to you about.” said Nicholas.

“What else is there?” asked Susan.

“Your Soul Bond.” said Nicholas.

“How do you know…” started both Harry and Susan.

“How I know is because of your condition. I’ve known two other Soul Bonded couples in my long life and you are the youngest, but also the worst at keeping the secret. You need to make sure that you keep the secret better. If you could without causing problems I’d say Obliviate the ones who already know, but that’s not really possible.” said Nicholas.

“We thought to keep it a secret, but what is the reason you say that we should? asked Susan.

“There are people that will use you for the power that you have. There are powers that you won’t get until you’ve consummated your bond and you’ve already tapped into your power twice now to beat death and now with the immortality added you are almost un-killable. There will be those who fear you and those who want your power. Some of them in this castle. It’s about time for me to go. Tell no one I was here except maybe Amelia. You’re living with her so it’ll be hard to keep things from her. The damage that you put yourselves through will continue healing. I don’t know when you’ll come out of the bubble on your own. Now get back into the position you were in. When I leave the bubble will reform and you’ll be put back out. Good luck, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” said Nicholas.

**Thursday, June 18th, 1992**

“It’s about time that bubble disappeared.” said Professor McGonagall.

“When will they wake up? Can’t you give them something.” asked Amelia.

“I don’t know when they’ll wake, but it will be on their own. They are perfectly healthy and they’ll wake soon I think.” said Madam Pomfrey.

“Later if you all weren’t talking.” said Harry opening his eyes. _“Susan, wake up. We have company again. I wonder why I’m laying on top of you like this.”_

 _“Well you’re not that heavy and it feels good.”_ said Susan.

 _“I’m going to move.”_ said Harry.

Harry shifted himself and lost physical contact with Susan causing a crackling of electricity and Susan and Harry to shriek in pain. Harry quickly took Susan’s hand.

“Madam Pomfrey?” asked Dumbledore.

“They’re fine now. I wouldn’t recommend them separating again though.” said Madam Pomfrey after scanning them with her wand.

“May we speak with them?” asked Dumbledore.

“I’d prefer them to get better first, but I think we need to find out if they know anything.” said Madam Pomfrey.

“Harry, before we start our questions I want to apologize for not listening to you when you tried to warn me about the stone.” said Professor McGonagall.

“It’s ok, Professor. At least Voldemort didn’t get the stone and Susan and I got another good day of rest.” said Harry laughing.

“Harry, what day do you think it is?” asked Dumbledore.

“March, 21st.” said Harry.

“Just tell us, Professor.” said Susan after seeing everyone’s faces.

“It’s actually June 18th. You’ve been out for three months. The Hogwart’s Express leaves in two days.” said Dumbledore.

“But how? We weren’t out that long last time.” said Harry.

“We were hoping you could tell us.” said Professor McGonagall.

“Is there anything you remember?” asked Amelia.

“Well we were unconscious. How could we remember anything?” asked Susan.

“We couldn’t do any scans or anything through that bubble. In fact it was lucky we could move you here. It took a while, but we could observe you and based on your eye movements your mind was active regardless of your being unconscious.” said Madam Pomfrey.

 _“We can’t tell them, Harry.”_ said Susan.

 _“I know. Just your Aunt.”_ said Harry. “No, we don’t remember anything after we died.”

“Do you know how long we’re going to have to stay in contact?” asked Susan.

“I don’t know. You’ve been in contact for three months so you shouldn’t be having this reaction.” said Madam Pomfrey.

They talked a bit more with Dumbledore trying every now and then to see if they had any memories, but they always said no. Eventually they were left alone with Amelia.

“So do I get to know the truth now?” asked Amelia.

“Not yet. We’ll tell you after we get to go home. It’s a little unbelievable. For now we can show you something. Can you conjure two small metal discs?” asked Susan.

Amelia did so and Harry and Susan both reached out and touched a disc with their finger turning the metal discs into gold.

**Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.**


End file.
